A Stranger
by tjhanjeol
Summary: Sehun pikir Kris merupakan orang asing yang menjadi teman berbincangnya. exo; kris, sehun. (*)family


**Title**: A Stranger

**Author** : tjhanyeol

**Cast** : Sehun, Kris.

**Length**: oneshot

(*) pernah dipake lomba dan sadar ternyata ini abal banget._.

**A/n**: _Maaf ya kalo nggak ngerti karena ini musingin kalo menurut aku;~; tapi semoga ngerti dan suka_. Alurnya…. Seperti biasa lah, alur favorit aku._.v

ini ada yg read atau malah review gak ya;_; oksipngarepbanget

* * *

**A Stranger**

Seorang pria melingkarkan tangan kirinya di leher Sehun, dan itu membuat yang dirangkul terbatuk dari asap rokok yang sedang ia hisap. "Uh, maaf. Aku terlalu senang melihatmu lagi. Apakah aku mengganggu?"

.

.

.

"_**Apakah aku mengganggu?" pertanyaan tersebut diajukan kepada seorang remaja yang sedang menduduki salah satu dari empat kursi kosong di kafe itu.**_

_**Sehun menatap pria yang berdiri di sampingnya, kemudian menjawab, "Tidak."**_

"_**Bagus, karena aku sedang terburu-buru."**_

"_**Lalu?"**_

"_**Siapa namamu?" pria yang baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan pada remaja polos tersebut malah balik bertanya, dan duduk di kursi seberang Sehun.**_

"_**Sehun."**_

.

.

.

"Sehun."

Keningnya dikerutkan ketika Sehun mendapati pria asing yang sedang merangkulnya itu diam saja.

"Apa aku mengenal_mu_?"

"Tergantung," jawabnya, "berapa umurmu?"

Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksud di balik pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak jelas, tetapi sekali lagi ia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, "Dua puluh empat."

.

.

.

"_**Tujuh belas," Sehun menjawab sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, tetapi si pria asing malah tersenyum.**_

"_**Bagaimana dengan Jongin?" **_

_**Pertanyaan tersebut benar-benar membuat kening Sehun semakin berkerut.**_

"_**Di-dia… baik." Jawab Sehun ragu-ragu.**_

"_**Tahun depan kakakmu itu akan masuk ke sekolah tinggi, hm?" **_

_**Sehun mengangguk.**_

"_**Apakah dia masih tinggal bersamamu?"**_

_**Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lagi.**_

_**Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang sedang ia duduki sambil tersenyum miris, "Aku merindukan Jongin."**_

.

.

.

"Namaku Kris." Ucap si pria asing yang diketahui bernama Kris itu tiba-tiba. Posisinya masih merangkul Sehun, tetapi yang dirangkul tidak merespon apapun. "Hey, ucapkan sesuatu." Kris menyikut pelan lengan Sehun.

"O-oh, iya. A-aku…"

Kris tertawa pada kegugupan Sehun, dan entah mengapa Sehun senang sekali mendengar tawa yang menurutnya terdengar merdu itu.

"Kamu sama seperti dulu." Kata Kris sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"_**Namaku Kris." **_

"_**Nama dan orang yang asing." Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya.**_

_**Pria yang diketahui bernama Kris itu tertawa, "Mungkin suatu saat aku tidak akan asing lagi bagimu."**_

.

.

.

Kris memesan dua porsi es krim coklat. Satu untuknya, dan satunya lagi untuk remaja yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Di musim dingin? Tidak terimakasih." Sehun berusaha menolak halus tawaran Kris.

"Ayolah, bukankah kamu menyukai es krim di kafe ini?"

Ditatapnya tajam Kris oleh Sehun, "_Kamu_ memata-mataiku?"

.

.

.

_**Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit di luar kafe dari jendela, "Langitnya gelap, mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan."**_

"_**Siapa kamu?" akhirnya Sehun menanyakan hal yang ingin ia tanyakan sejak awal pria itu datang kepadanya.**_

"_**Memanggil seseorang yang menurutmu asing dan lebih tua hanya dengan panggilan 'kamu' itu tidak baik," jelas Kris, "tapi aku pikir aku bukan orang yang terlalu asing bagimu, benar begitu?"**_

_**Sehun menatap sepasang bola mata coklat keemasan di depannya kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak mengerti."**_

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kepala Sehun ditengokan ke sumber suara, "kenapa aku selalu disibukan oleh hal yang tidak penting?"

Sehun menghisap pelan sebatang rokok yang masih tersimpan di antara jemarinya, "Jika sampai membuatmu sibuk itu artinya hal yang penting," kemudian menghembuskan asap rokok yang telah ia hisap tersebut.

Kris pun tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya merespon, "Kalau begitu kamu memang orang yang penting."

.

.

.

_**Merasa haus, Sehun mengambil sebuah botol yang berisi air mineral dari dalam tasnya. Ketika ia hendak meminum air dari dalam botol tersebut, seseorang menyenggol sikutnya tidak sengaja. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap seorang perempuan yang telah berhasil membuat air minum dalam botol Sehun menumpahi pakaiannya.**_

"_**Tidak apa-apa. Salahku." Sehun tersenyum untuk meyakinkan.**_

"_**Pakai ini," Kris menyodorkan sehelai sapu tangan pada Sehun setelah si perempuan yang menyenggol sikut Sehun pergi, "dan simpan saja. Anggaplah sebagai hadiah dariku."**_

"_**Tidak, terimakasih."**_

_**Tapi Kris terus memaksanya, dan mau tidak mau ia pun menerima sapu tangan pemberian Kris tersebut.**_

.

.

.

Sehun memadamkan api dari rokoknya dengan menancapkan rokok tersebut pada sebuah asbak marmer yang selalu tersimpan di atas meja kafe sana. "Aku tidak tahu maksud_mu_ apa, tapi sebenarnya apa yang _kamu_ inginkan dariku?"

Kris membenarkan letak kerah kemeja yang ia kenakan kemudian menjawab, "Sederhana, yang aku inginkan hanya satu darimu. Tidak lebih dari—"

Kali ini Sehun menghadapkan tubuhnya pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya karena merasa tertarik pada apa yang akan dijawab, "—sebuah permintaan."

"Sebuah permintaan? Hanya satu bukan? Karena aku benar-benar sedang ingin sendiri." kata Sehun agak sinis, tetapi ia jadi ingin menarik kata-katanya kembali ketika melihat ekspresi Kris saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Benar. Satu permintaan, dan aku akan pergi."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

_**Aku minta kamu untuk berjanji menemuiku di sana," Kris menyodorkan secarik kertas kusam pada Sehun, "tiga puluh menit setelah aku keluar dari tempat ini."**_

_**Untuk beberapa saat Sehun memandang kertas kusam yang masih tergeletak di atas meja sebelum akhirnya memasukan kertas tersebut kedalam kantung celananya. "Baiklah."**_

.

_**Sehun tidak pernah menepati janjinya.**_

.

.

.

"Tapi mmm, aku agak pelupa. Jadi maaf kalau aku tidak datang."

Kris pun tertawa, ia merasa lucu karena telah mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya tetapi tak pernah merasa bosan akan hal itu.

"Aku sudah tahu. Jangan khawatir."

.

.

.

"_**Tunggu!" seru Sehun, "boleh aku meminta identitasmu lebih rinci? Supaya aku dapat mengingatmu."**_

_**Terlihat Kris merogoh kantung jasnya, "Aku akan terus datang kalau kamu tidak menepati janji." Kris berkata pada Sehun sambil memberikan selembar kartu nama yang telah ia ambil dari dalam kantung jasnya.**_

"_**Terserah, jika itu dapat membuatmu pergi." kata Sehun dingin.**_

_._

_**Kris pun tertawa hambar pada lelucon Sehun. Ia tahu sekali kali ini remaja kasar itu tidak akan menepati janjinya,**_

_**lagi.**_

.

.

.

Kris belum meninggalkan Sehun. Ia masih duduk santai di samping remaja itu sambil memainkan secarik kertas yang ia ambil dari dalam kantung jasnya.

"Sepertinya kamu memiliki banyak persediaan kertas."

"Ya, kertas yang sama setiap harinya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Seperti apa katamu," jawab Kris, "untuk persediaan."

.

.

.

"_**Apa aku harus hidup diliputi kebingungan?" Suatu hari di dalam kafe yang sama, setelah perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas, Sehun menyuarakan pertanyaan yang selalu ada di dalam pikirannya.**_

_**Seorang pria di hadapannya itu menghadapkan wajahnya pada sumber suara. "Kebingungan apa maksudmu?"**_

"_**Kebingungan di mana aku terkadang melupakan hal-hal penting dalam hidupku."**_

_**Pria itu memandang Sehun untuk beberapa saat, "Mungkin memang Tuhan tidak mengizinkanmu untuk mengingat hal-hal tersebut," lalu melanjutkan, "terkadang aku tidak mau mengingat hal-hal penting dalam hidupku. Seperti memori yang buruk."**_

"_**Memori yang buruk? Contohnya?" tanya Sehun merasa tertarik pada perbincangan di antara mereka.**_

_**Pria yang menjadi teman berbincang Sehun sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu itu menyeringai sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Kematian."**_

.

.

.

"Alzheimer—"

Kris memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun, "Aku sudah tahu. Tidak perlu dijelaskan."

"Jadi, maaf jika aku tidak menepati janjiku," Sehun melanjutkan, "terkadang aku bangun di pagi hari dan berteriak ketika melihat kakakku sendiri. Aku pikir ia orang asing yang menyelinap ke dalam rumahku."

"Seburuk itu kah?" tanya Kris. Sehun pun mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti." senyum Kris menambah keyakinan terhadap apa yang ia ucapkan.

.

.

.

"_**Buku baru?" tanya Kris sambil membenarkan letak jasnya.**_

_**Sehun tersenyum, kemudian menjawab, "Aku kehilangan bukuku." diteguknya coklat panas yang sudah ia pesan dari kafe favoritnya. "Mengapa tidak kamu tulis namamu dengan huruf besar supaya orang yang menemukannya akan mengembalikan buku itu padamu?" tanya Kris.**_

"_**Bukan hilang seperti itu. Aku memang ceroboh dan agak pelupa, jadi aku pasti menghilangkannya di suatu tempat yang aku pun… lupa di mana." Sehun yang masih polos itu tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya.**_

.

.

.

Dibukanya buku catatan Sehun oleh sang pemilik. Ia terlihat sedang menuliskan beberapa kalimat di atas selembar kertas buku tersebut.

"Siapa namamu sekali lagi?" tanya Sehun di sela-sela kegiatan menulisnya. Kris yang hendak berdiri untuk meninggalkan Sehun pun menjawab singkat, "Kris."

Dan Sehun menuliskan beberapa kalimat tambahan di bawah baris nama Kris, "Baiklah. Semoga aku tidak lupa."

.

.

.

"_**Aku dulu selalu berada di sini bersama Ayahku."**_

"_**Lalu?"**_

"_**Lalu aku tidak ingat apa pun selain fakta tentang itu."**_

"_**Oh."**_

"_**Aku benci kematian," Sehun menelan ludahnya, "kematian telah merenggut nyawanya."**_

"_**Oh, aku turut berduka."**_

"_**Dan aku rindu sekali."**_

"_**Rindu?"**_

"_**Rindu ketika di mana aku masih mengingat rupa wajahnya."**_

.

.

.

Merasa canggung, Sehun segera membereskan alat tulis yang tergeletak di atas meja sambil sesekali melirik pria di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya bukan aku yang sedang terburu-buru."

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup, tetapi usahanya gagal, "A-aku lebih baik pergi dari sini."

"Harusnya aku yang meninggalkanmu lebih dulu. " Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya sekilas pada perkataan itu.

Terlihat Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, ia hendak berjalan ke pintu keluar tetapi tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang menarik pundaknya. "Ini. Mungkin kali ini aku harus mengingatkan untuk jangan meninggalkan bukumu di sembarang tempat," _lagi._ Kris memberikan buku catatan Sehun kemudian melanjutkan,"sudah kubilang, seharusnya aku yang meninggalkanmu lebih dulu. Bukankah memang seperti itu biasanya mm—" Kris berusaha membaca nama Sehun yang tertulis di buku catatannya, "Se- Sehun Wu." lalu tersenyum manis pada remaja yang berbeda dua puluh lima tahun dari umurnya itu sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari gedung kafe meninggalkan Sehun terlebih dahulu.

Ia pun menghembuskan nafas lega ketika dirasa usaha untuk menghindari si pria asing telah berhasil dilakukannya. Sehun merogoh kantung celanannya untuk mengambil secarik kertas pemberian Kris. Disana tertulis sebuah alamat yang membuat Sehun kebingungan. '_Bukankah ini alamat sebuah pemakaman umum?'_ Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

.

Pandangannya masih pada kertas yang sedang ia genggam, hingga kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan oleh—

.

.

_**Sehun berjalan keluar dari kafe itu. Mengejar pria misterius yang memberikan alamat aneh padanya. "Kris!" panggil Sehun, Kris pun memutar tubuhnya pada si pemilik suara.**_

_**Tak lebih dari sedetik setelah Kris memutar tubuhnya, sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju kencang menghantam tubuh pria tampan itu.**_

.

.

.

"Seseorang hubungi ambulans!" seru Sehun masih menggenggam tangan yang berlumuran darah itu.

Tetapi ketika melihat ke sekitar, tidak terlihat orang yang sepertinya peduli. Mereka malah memandang Sehun ketakutan.

Ia berdecak kesal karena merasa terlalu panik pada situasi di mana ia sedang menolong orang asing yang menjadi salah satu dari berjuta-juta korban kecelakaan yang terjadi di dunia ini. Ia pun segera mengambil kartu nama Kris dari dalam kantung celananya kemudian menghubungi sebuah nomor telepon rumah yang tertera di sana.

.

.

.

"_**Yeoboseyo. (Halo)"**_

"_**A-aku- Ini- A-apa benar ini kediaman rumah Kr**_—" _**Sehun membuka telapak tangannya untuk membaca kembali nama yang tertera di kartu tersebut.**_

_**Kris Wu.**_

"_**Sehun?" terdengar suara seorang pria yang menjawab Sehun, "Ya! Kamu dimana? Tidak tersesat lagi kan?"**_

_**Sehun membelalakan matanya ketika mengenali suara yang terdengar dari ponselnya. Ia pun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga untuk melihat nomor siapa yang sedang ia hubungi.**_

_**Home.**_

_._

"_**Sehun? Ya!"**_

_**Sehun menjatuhkan ponselnya lalu melihat ke sekeliling. Orang-orang memandangnya aneh, terdengar klakson mobil dibunyikan berkali-kali, dan itu membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia sedang berlutut di tengah jalan. **_

_**Sendirian.**_

_**Ia pun segera menyingkir dari tengah jalan.**_

.

.

.

Satu langkah.

_._

"_**Es krim di sana enak!" Sehun kecil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Kris.**_

.

Satu langkah.

_._

"_**Kris, aku ingin es krim dari kafe itu." tunjuk Sehun pada kafe di seberang mereka.**_

.

Satu langkah.

_._

"_**Baiklah! Aku akan menunggu kamu disini."**_

"_**Aku tidak mau membelikanmu es krim kalau kamu masih memanggilku dengan sebutan yang tidak sopan."**_

"_**Hehe maaf," Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kris Appa." Sebelum akhirnya terlihat Kris menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya kemudian menyebrangi jalan di hadapan mereka, dan selanjutnya adalah memori paling buruk yang pernah ia miliki terjadi.**_

.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping sebuah batu nisan berukirkan nama 'Kris Wu' sambil meremas sehelai sapu tangan yang ada dalam genggamannya.

_._

_**Sejak saat itu Sehun berharap sesuatu dapat membuat memori-memori buruk tersebut menghilang dari ingatannya.**_

_**Tuhan pun mengabulkan do'a Sehun, maka dari itu sebuah penyakit yang disebut Alzheimer dianugrahkan untuknya.**_

_._

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku," diusapnya pelan batu nisan itu oleh Sehun, "tapi kumohon jangan pergi." Sebulir air mata pun mengalir ke pipinya.

"Aku tidak mau melupakanmu, Appa."

.

.

.

…

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan baru dari dalam tasnya. Ia menuliskan beberapa bahan makanan yang harus ia beli untuk memenuhi isi lemari esnya. Kegiatannya terganggu ketika seseorang berdehem dan menepuk pelan pundaknya,

"Maaf, apakah aku mengganggu?" orang itu kemudian menduduki kursi di seberang Sehun.

Sehun pun mengangkat wajahnya,

"Oh! Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sehun antusias lalu melanjutkan, "Jongin hyung, mana es krim coklat yang aku mau?"

.

Kini tidak pernah terlihat Sehun berbicara pada seseorang yang tak kasat mata di kafe favoritnya itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Benar. Satu permintaan, dan aku akan pergi."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Balesan ripiu;w;**

**Chagiya**:

Mei: ohiya lupa-_- gada klimaks ceritanya;_; aku masih sma._. hehe iya, makasih ya udah rnr :)

Kiela Yue: nahloh adegan apa._. hehe, makasih udah rnr

BabySuLayDo: oh iya ya-_- dia kan masih di bawah umur;_; aduh itu lupa hehe, makasih udah rnr ya

: semangatnya udah luntur hiwhiw;u; tapi makasih rnrnya hehe

chocoberry: cipok sehun aja._. /eh. Hehe makasih ya udah rnr

Riyoung Kim: "tbc atau lanjut" ._.

nissa: awaww angst favorit aku;w;

Aul Ondubu: akhirnya hehe, makasih ya udah rnr._.

RoseExoticsFRIEND: bingung mau sequel gimana._. tadinya ini mau dijadiin ber-chapter tapi bingung.-.

Rivecca Wu: karena yang pas baekhyun nolong mama nya Kris pas mau di- ya itu lah._.

gina: awaww you're welcome darling(?) ;w;

widyaokta: makasih ripiu nyaaa aw /u\

**It ends with a click**:

Kiela Yue: hiwhiw, luhan watados;w; ih gapapa, malah seneng sama ripiu panjang yg tulus(?) halah, makasih ya udah rnr.

: iya sama sama;_; moga suka yaa ;w;

**Egoism**:

: … maaf._.

**If I become**:

Krisensation: iya hehe;_; ini juga ttg ayah (simbol lope)

Mei: aku paling suka sehunxkai, krisxchanyeol, sama xiuminxluhan._. bingung bikin yg ff gitu hehe soalnya paling muter otak bikin yg semacam 'it ends with a click' ;_;


End file.
